


Slow down fast

by pjordha



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjordha/pseuds/pjordha
Summary: Rizzo and Sandy decompress after the big dance contest that neither of them won.





	Slow down fast

Slow down fast

By Pjordha

 

"My goodness," Sandy squeaked, her tear-stained eyes growing wide at the sight of the fifth of whiskey that Rizzo presented to her.  "What if I get sick again like at the slumber party?"

 

"It won't matter."  Rizzo stepped over the mess she'd made in her bedroom hours earlier as she and Marty had squeezed themselves into their gowns for the big National Bandstand dance that night.  She shoved a pile of shoes and makeup off her bed to give Sandy room to flop down, white dress fanning around her like a doily.  "After what happened tonight, we both deserve to get shit-faced."

 

Sandy started, then nodded before taking a small swig.  "Ew!  It's horrible!"

 

"Exactly!"

 

Sandy sighed loudly as she watched Rizzo yank off her jewelry and stomp around the room in her amazing red and black dress.  "Thanks, by the way.  For giving me a ride after…after Danny abandoned me on national telly.  I'm afraid I forgot to thank Crater—er, I mean, your…friend."

 

Rizzo snickered.  "Least Leo could do after getting us thrown out.  Moron."  Rizzo kicked her heels off and regarded herself in the full length mirror on the back of her bedroom door.  "We coulda won that thing if him and Kenickie hadn't gotten into it."

 

"Well, I don't know about that."  Sandy took another, longer pull on the bottle, not even wincing this time.  "Danny and I were doing just fine until that…that harlot ambushed me.  What was Danny thinking?"

 

Rizzo rolled her eyes as the Australian Pink-Maybe burst into tears, again.  "He was thinking with his johnson, just like the rest of 'em."  Pulling her dress up to make walking easier, Rizzo lumbered to her bed and snatched the bottle from Sandy.  "Men are all alike.  Pigs, every last one of 'em."

 

Sandy flopped back on her back and threw her arms over her face.  "At least your pig didn't throw you over for a two-bit dancer with loose morals in front of the entire school and everyone you know!"

 

The liquor dribbled from Rizzo's lips as she laughed.  "Gimme a break, cheerleader.  I had to use every bit of my loose morals to steal my *new* pig away from that two bit dancer, only to watch him get into a fight with the old one on national TV to win her back.  He's probably getting into her panties down at The Point right now!"

 

Sandy sat up to lean on the backs of her elbows, her head cocked to regard Rizzo.  "Wait a minute.  That means it's _your_ fault that Cha-Cha went for Danny?"

 

"Uh."  Rizzo thought about it a second, but thinking was starting to make her head hurt.  "Did I tell you how pretty your dress was?"

 

The crying returned.

 

##

 

"Pigs, every last one of 'em!"

 

Rizzo smiled at Sandy's inaccurate but still amusing impersonation of her.  "Well, well, little Miss Sandra Dee is sounding less prissy by the minute.  Next thing you know you'll be hanging out with Beatniks and smoking dope."

 

Sandy finished the last of her glass of watered down whiskey and clumsily dropped it to the carpeted floor.  "You think you know me so well, Riz.  You don't know everything.  I have secrets."

 

Rizzo shook her head and laid out on the bed at Sandy's feet, both of them free and easy in their brassieres and crinolines, their fancy dance dresses hanging up like well-used armor.  "Going skinny dipping with your kissing cousins in the woods doesn't exactly rank high on the secrets scale, girly."

 

"Oh, I'd never do that," Sandy gasped jokingly, shaking herself to show her disgust.  "I suppose you've gone skinny dipping, then?"

 

"More than once."

 

"With Leo."

 

"We'd have gotten around to it eventually, I suppose," Rizzo said wistfully.

 

Sandy sat all the way up and drew her hair behind her ear.  "What about with Kenickie?"

 

Rizzo grinned at the memory.  "You bet."

 

Sandy nodded.  "And Danny."

 

"Absolu—"  Rizzo sat up and cleared her throat.  "You said "'Donny', right?  'Cause there was a Donny once that I—"

 

"I know, Riz.  Danny told me you two were once, um, sort of an item.  Once."

 

Rizzo ran her hand through her short curls.  "Sort of.  It was forever and a day ago.  I'd almost forgotten.  I guess I thought _that_ was a secret."

 

Sandy smiled shyly.  "Oh, I bet you've got more secrets than that."

 

"Yeah, you could say that," Rizzo grumbled as she looked down at her stomach, images of car backseat rubber mishaps filling her head before she glanced at the unmarked calendar on her wall.  "Nevermind that—let's hear these Down Under secrets of yours.  Did you kidnap a kangaroo from a zoo?"

 

"Actually, we Aussies all keep pet kangaroos in our gardens," Sandy stated matter-of-factly.  "It's the law."

 

"No shit?"  When Sandy burst out laughing, Rizzo shook her head and flopped down on the bed, blowing her now limp hair out of her eyes.  "Yeah, yeah, you got me.  Fine, out with it.  Gimme a secret."

 

Sandy giggled a few more times—from the booze or from nerves, Rizzo wasn't sure—and sat on the edge of the bed.  "Ok, my big secret.  It's not so unusual, really.  In fact, it's quite common for girls at boarding school to have crushes on one another."

 

Rizzo stopped playing with her hair to smirk at Sandy's profile.  "So, it was a _girl_ kissing cousin?"

 

"Not my cousin, no."  Sandy went pink but her eyes sparkled, like she was happy to be able to divulge something after so long.  "I mean, with no boys around, we had to practice on _somebody_ , right?"

 

"Ooh, ring-a-ding-ding!"  Rizzo rolled onto her stomach, chin in her hands, and blinked up at Sandy.  "Lay it on me, sister."

 

"Well," Sandy started, looking up into the ceiling with her tongue just poking out of the corner of her mouth, "the first time a girl kissed me was…"  Sandy continued with a long line of Australian boarding school girls who, whether on a dare in front of others or secreted away in broom closets when the headmistresses wasn't looking, ended up bestowing their young kisses on Miss Sandy Olsson.  Rizzo rolled to her back and listened intently, quieted from her normal biting retorts by the liquor in her belly and something else.  Envy?  Admiration?  Not that Rizzo wanted to have half of Rydell High's girls trying to fling their tongues down her throat, but there was something appealing about that much attention.  She closed her eyes and imagined Sandy in a tight crisp white blouse, short pleated plaid skirt, and saddle shoes, looking the picture of virginal wholesomeness.  When she opened her eyes again, she gasped a bit.  Sandy was standing next to the bed.  Her can cans puddling on the floor revealed a flowery white garter belt holding up her stockings.  Sandy also wore a pair of lacy black panties.

           

"Mind if I take these off?  I never like wearing stockings," Sandy explained, her accent sounding thicker as she went about undoing her garter belt like it was completely normal to be nearly naked in Rizzo's bedroom, wearing panties that were as sexy as anything Rizzo owned herself.  Rizzo looked up at the ceiling, hands out at her side to take up the entire bed.  Weird.  "Where was I?"

           

Rizzo coughed.  "Liza after your cousin's wedding."

 

"Oh, yes.  And that was the last one before…"  Sandy, now in just bra and panties, sat on the edge of Rizzo's bed, legs crossed, leaning back, and shook her hair away from her shoulders.  "The last girl I kissed was right before I came to Rydell."  Sandy closed her eyes.  "She smoked like a chimney, but she was so funny.  And she had a bit of a reputation."  Rizzo's ears perked up.  "This would have been right before we came to the States last summer…before I met Danny."

 

"Oh, no, you're not gonna start crying again, are you?" Rizzo groaned, eyes rolling.

 

Sandy was silent for a long moment before laying back, arm to arm with Rizzo.  "No.  Forget it."  Sandy sighed dramatically and threw her arm over her eyes like the overhead light was too much for her in her state of pre-inebriation and post-humiliation.  After several loud sighs, Rizzo nudged her, hard.

 

"Just get on with it, blondie."

 

"Well."  Sandy's voice went softer, not that Rizzo's parents were home to hear anyway.  "I was home for the summer, getting ready to come to the States for vacation.  I was at the beach with some friends, but I wasn't swimming because of…well, my monthly."  This Sandy said even lower, and this made Rizzo want to laugh aloud, but she was afraid if she did that Sandy would never get to the good stuff.  "I was by myself on the sand and I saw her.  I'd known her a bit when we were younger, before I went off to school and she stayed at home.  She'd grown…I mean, we both had, but she was…"  Sandy smiled, went a little pink.  "She was stunning, really.  Dark hair and eyes, curvy…voluptuous.  She was beautiful."

 

"Is that right?"  Rizzo turned her head away so Sandy couldn't see her frown.

 

"I must have been staring at her—I know I was.  Then she saw me and came right over.  She asked me for a light, I told her I didn’t smoke.  She offered me a beer, and I told her I didn't drink.  It was so funny; I knew my friends wouldn't have approved of her, but something about her was just—I wanted to talk to her.  She was just so different from me.  If you think _I'm_ uptight you should see my family!"

 

"And?"  Rizzo winced at her impatience.  "I mean, uh, you were saying?"

 

Sandy frowned a little, creating a wrinkle between her brows that made her look much older—though no less attractive—than her seventeen years.  "Yeah, um.  It was just, you know, classic case of nice girl being drawn to the bad girl and vice versa.  Know what I mean?"

 

Rizzo frowned, too.  "Uh…I guess."

 

Sandy reached over Rizzo to grab the bottle from her nightstand.  Rizzo froze up like the first time a boy reached for her goodies in grade school.  "Can I have s'more?" Sandy drawled, taking a gulp before Rizzo could shake her head.  Sandy winced as the alcohol burned her throat, but then she had a little more.  "Where was I?"

 

"Bad girl trying to get you drunk?" Rizzo gasped.

 

"Oh, yes."  Sandy replaced the bottle and stretched out next to Rizzo, her body pressed right up against Rizzo's side.  "We went for a walk along the beach.  A really long walk.  We talked, or we didn't.  I remember how unusually cold it was, and that she offered me her sweater to wear.  So many boys wouldn't even do that, you know?"

 

Rizzo grunted instead of nodding, in case the movement might dislodge Sandy from her side.

 

Sandy yawned big and then threw an arm over Rizzo in a light, friendly hug.  "So, like I said, we went for a walk, and then her mouth tasted like stale beer and peppermint."

 

"You wanna back up a second?  How did you go from—"

 

"You kind of remind me of her, you know?" Sandy whispered, though it sounded fairly loud, as she was whispering directly into Rizzo's ear.  "She was…you know."

 

Rizzo swallowed and looked up at the ceiling.  "I don't think I do.  Um, what are you doing with your hand?"

 

"Fast," Sandy whispered with her hand now on Rizzo's belly, right beneath her stiff, cone-shaped brassiere.  Rizzo looked down but couldn't see Sandy's hand.

 

"So I'm 'fast,' is that it?"

 

Sandy hiccupped and tickled Rizzo's belly.  "C'mon, Riz.  You know you're fast.  It's what I like about you."  Then Sandy kissed Rizzo's cheek.  "You go after what you want, and you don't care what anyway says about you."

 

"Is that right?"

 

Sandy nodded vigorously and started playing with the bottom of Rizzo's bra.  "You know how exhausting it is to be _good_ all the time?  Sometimes I just want to sleep in Sunday mornings, you know!"  Rizzo started to ask what Sandy meant by sliding her fingers underneath her brassiere, but Sandy kept on about wanting to wear pants and white shoes in October and thinking red lipstick is not whorish.  She punctuated her tirade with fast finger movements, so fast and erratic that, on purpose or not, she soon had Rizzo's front hook brassiere partially unhooked.

 

"Hey, Sandra Dee, what are you—"  


"You know I always hate when you call me that!"  This, Sandy said as she climbed up to straddle Rizzo's hips.  She looked down at Rizzo's flabbergasted face.  "I'm not that _that_ clean-cut.  And I'm so much prettier than her, right?"

 

Rizzo twisted her shoulders, but the cheerleader's thighs around her arms kept her in place.  And, each time she moved, her brassiere came further apart.  "If I say you're prettier than Sandra Dee, will you let me go?"

 

"Oh, so you _do_ think I'm prettier than Sandra Dee.  I knew it."  Sandy scooted around triumphantly on top of Rizzo's lap.  Rizzo looked down at the black lace panties Sandy wore.  Her mouth went dry.

 

"Look, if you're trying to prove you can be bad, you've proved your point, ok?  You're bad, you're bad!"

 

"If I didn't know you better, Riz," Sandy murmured as she reached behind herself to unhook her own bra," I'd think you were scared."

 

Rizzo cleared her throat loudly.  "I ain't _scared_ ," she snapped, imitating Sandy's Australian twang.  Despite her words, Rizzo's eyes went wide and her face went blood red when Sandy's brassiere fell away.  "Ok, you can't s-stop this now.  Joke's over, girlie."

 

"That's your problem, Rizzo.  Always with the jokes.  You never want to get serious."  Sandy flicked her brassiere away like it was an annoying mosquito.  When she leaned over to grab the bottle again, her breasts came within a hairsbreadth of Rizzo's face.  Rizzo froze, eyes focused hard on the hard pink nipples bouncing in front of her mouth.  Sandy took another swig, smirking as the liquor went down.  Her eyes were hooded as she smiled down at her rival-cum-friend-cum-whatever.  "Like what you see, Riz?"

 

Rizzo suddenly had an unexplained image of Miss Sandy Olsson, hair ratted up, in skin tight pants and impossibly high heels, licking her blood-red lips and shaking her ass like a Burlesque dancer.  At Danny…at all of them…and at her.  She shook her head and tried to get back in the game.  "I don't know about Down Under, but this ain't how slumber parties usually go in these here parts."

 

"Is that right?  That's too bad.  I like slumber parties.  The last one was so much fun."

 

"I made fun of you, you tossed your cookies, and I checked out early to go to the point with Kenickie."

 

"Sandy tossed her hair.  "I sang a song in Frenchie's yard."

 

"Hm.  I missed that part.  What did you s—"  Rizzo was still trying to finish her sentence when Sandy quickly covered her mouth with hers.  She smelled even better this close, and when she opened her mouth, her breath held surprises of not just alcohol but something else that Rizzo couldn't describe.  Something…Australian.

 

"I ain't Zuko, you know."

 

Sandy licked her lips.  "Thank goodness.  Boy can't kiss worth a damn."

 

Rizzo smiled at the memory.  "Ain't that the truth."  They were soon kissing again, both leaning into it, neither one touching each other, but both making little noises of assent.  The kissing kept on, and Rizzo thought it was nice, but soon her exposed breasts felt bare and ignored.  "A fella would be trying to get into my sweater ages ago," she gasped once Sandy let her up for air.

 

Sandy smirked and placed her hand gently between Rizzo's breasts.  "If you want something, Riz, why don't you just ask for it?"

 

"I kinda thought I was."

 

"Fair enough."  Rizzo gasped; she'd been expecting what she was used to—a rough hand groping at her, maladroit squeezes bordering on painful.  What she got was a soft hand on one breast and an even softer pair of lips on the other.  "Woah…you sure aren't Danny."

 

"Tell me about it," Sandy grunted, and Rizzo suddenly figured she'd have to reevaluate everything she ever knew about Miss Sandra Dee Olsson.

 

Particularly when Miss Olsson crawled over her and presented her own exposed chest to Rizzo for inspection.  _Definitely_ when, Rizzo having gotten the hang of kissing and suckling at the pink nipples, Sandy growled something deep her throat that sounded a lot like, "Yes…Frenchie."

 

"What the hell?"

 

Sandy giggled heartily and fell back into another deep kiss, ignoring Rizzo's continued efforts at explanations.  Eventually it seemed the only way to finally shut up the leading Pink Lady was to shove a hand down into her panties.  Rizzo gasped or laughed or both, and when she saw that Sandy was not kidding, and kind of maybe knew what she was doing, she stretched out on the bed and let the Australian go to town on her.

 

"Damn, girl."

 

Sandy snickered and pulled her fingers out of Rizzo's panties.  She looked at them curiously, then sucked them into her mouth.  "Yes. Darn, girl."  Rizzo rolled her eyes and guided Sandy's hand back where it'd just been.  "It's always hotter down under."

 

"Oh my God, that's corny!" Rizzo snickered.

 

"Please don't take the Lord's name in vain," Sandy whispered just before slipping what had to be three fingers inside Rizzo in one fell swoop.  Rizzo wrapped her arms around Sandy and held on, her eyes glued to Sandy's bangs swooshing against her forehead with each thrust of Sandy's arm.  Rizzo imagined briefly what Sandy would look like after a few hours of hot rollers and a ton of hair spray, maybe a painted-on beauty mark to match a skin-tight black outfit.  Then Sandy's wet thumb discovered her engorged nubbin, and she lost all coherent thought.

 

"Oh s-shit.  Shit!  Kenickie has nothin' on you," Rizzo groaned, hips tilting faster in counter rhythm to Sandy's pulses against her, inside her.  Sandy smiled and kissed her, then whispered, "Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee…lousy with virginity."  Rizzo laughed herself right into her first non-self-induced orgasm.

 

When Rizzo unclenched her eyes and her legs, she found Sandy lying on her side next to her, one hand holding her head up, the other hand between her legs, just sort of there, not really moving.  Sandy blew the hair out of her eyes.  "Well?  You gonna help me out here, Betty?"

 

Rizzo shook her head at the absurdity of the entire evening as she reached for Sandy's panties.  "I might, but what's with the Betty?"

 

"Dunno.  I sort of feel like I should call you by your first name at this point."

 

"Nah.  I think that'll cause too much confusion at the Rydell lunch tables."  Rizzo was still catching her breath, but she figured she should kiss Sandy while she familiarized herself with her nether regions.  So that's what she did.  And when Sandy took her hand and guided her down under, Rizzo could only laugh and go along with it.  When Sandy came apart in her arms moments later, the words Rizzo had overheard the guys using about their babe magnet car came flooding into her mind.  _The chicks'll cream_ , indeed.

 

© 2018 KTA


End file.
